De l'eau chaude avec des plantes
by Lack of Time
Summary: SHÔNEN-AI/ONE-SHOT. Je suis entré dans ce salon de thé un matin. Je n'aimais pas cela et ce n'est toujours pas le cas. Mais je suis revenu les matins suivants, parce que toi, tu étais là. Bonne Lecture.


Un matin de janvier. Un fin manteau blanc recouvrait les rues d'une petite ville du nord du Japon. Il devait être 6h30 lorsque dans un quartier éloigné du centre, dans un petit appartement, un jeune homme ouvrit son premier oeil de la journée. Ce jeune homme, à la crinière blonde désordonnée se leva difficilement du futon sur lequel il avait passé la nuit. Assis sur le pauvre morceau de tissu déformé par les âges, le jeune homme s'étira longuement essayant de faciliter son réveil. Se dirigeant vers la cuisine il ouvrit tous les placards à la recherche de céréales. Un long bâillement lui échappa alors qu'encore à moitié endormi il versa longuement le lait à côté du bol devant lui. Un soupir et un peu de ménage plus tard il se trouva enfin près à sortir dans le froid qui régnait hors de sa tanière. Affublé de sa traditionnelle écharpe orange, il y enfouit le nez et soupira une fois de plus. Il ferma sa veste et prit son sac avant de tourner la clé dans la serrure. Les bus ayant sûrement été annulés par ce temps il commença son périple à pied, le froid l'obligeant à marcher plus vite il arriva devant les grilles de son lycée avec une avance considérable. Un regard à sa montre le décida à chercher un café quelconque où il pourrait au moins réchauffer ses pauvres extrémités congelés. À cette heure-ci les cafés et bars des alentours étaient encore fermés. En proie au désespoir une enseigne lumineuse d'un doux vert attira son attention: _Tea_. C'était simple mais efficace. Son niveau d'anglais lui permettant de comprendre la signification de ces quelques lettres, il se dirigea vers l'échoppe à contrecœur ne supportant ni l'odeur, ni le goût de ce breuvage. Il fut accueillit par une douce chaleur qui l'enveloppa immédiatement. Étant le seul client il choisit avec application sa place, près d'une fenêtre. À peine assis, un jeune homme s'approcha de lui. Vêtu de l'habituel tablier aux emblèmes de l'établissement il avait les cheveux teint d'un rouge vif et ses yeux verts laissaient transparaître une impression de sagesse infinie. Son air calme et ses mouvements d'une lenteur calculée faisaient écho à son look grunge mettant immédiatement à l'aise le blond.

« Je vais prendre un thé vert, s'il vous plait. »

« Bien. »

Le serveur s'éloignant de sa table, il ferma les yeux quelques instants profitant du calme de l'endroit et de l'ambiance si zen qui s'en dégageait. Plongé dans cette atmosphère il somnola quelques instants jusqu'à ce qu'un toussotement à sa gauche ne le sorte de sa rêverie. Il rouvrit vivement les yeux se rendant compte de son absence momentanée, le serveur se tenait devant lui visiblement agacé. Il avait posé la tasse sur la table et attendait quelque chose.

« Merci. » Bredouilla le blond au serveur sur le visage duquel on vit réapparaître une expression neutre avant qu'il ne le quitte à nouveau.

Presque immédiatement après son départ, le blond prit un carnet dans son sac et le posa sur la table à côté de la tasse de laquelle se dégageait une odeur désagréable de plante. Ses lèvres se crispèrent dans un rictus de dégoût alors que sa main écrivait d'elle-même. Une esquisse, un croquis de ce jeune au style intéressant. Alors que son ébauche se terminait en quelques coups de crayon. Il sembla se rappeler du son l'ayant fait faire un retour brusque à la réalité. Lentement il tourna la tête sur sa gauche et ses yeux se posèrent sur la plus belle chose qu'il n'eut jamais vu. Quel fut son étonnement quand il se rendit compte que cette chose était un homme.

Un jeune homme. Une vingtaine d'année, les cheveux noirs tout comme ses yeux d'ailleurs et la peau d'une blancheur à rendre jalouse la neige qui tapissait le sol. Sentant un regard posé sur lui, le dit jeune homme leva la tête et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent pour ne plus se lâcher Les yeux noirs de l'inconnu firent apparaître sur les joues du blond de jolies couleurs. De gène ou d'admiration son regard se fit plus insistant sur le noiraud qui ne le lâchait plus des yeux, une expression d'indifférence peinte sur le visage. Et quel visage..

De son côté l'inconnu qui soutenait le regard de l'autre, luttait pour ne pas se noyer dans les deux perles d'azures qui étaient maintenu dans sa direction. Combien de temps dura cet échange silencieux? Seul le serveur, unique spectateur de la scène aurait pu le dire. Appuyé sur le comptoir, un fin sourire aux lèvres il savourait chaque instant de cet échange dont émanait une chaleur peu commune. Le brun rompit le contact, retournant à la contemplation du journal, ouvert au côté de sa tasse. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu entrer dans le salon et encore moins passer sa commande. L'avait-il seulement fait? Était il un habitué des lieux? Ses questions restèrent sans réponses alors que lui-même faisait revenir son regard sur le carnet devant lui. Malgré de nombreuses tentatives jamais il ne put réaliser une esquisse acceptable de l'inconnu. Toutes lui parurent fades, inférieure, comme un reflet décevant de ce qu'il n'avait pu observer que quelques instants et qui pourtant ne quittait plus ses pensées. En effet, à s'acharner sur son carnet il ne vit pas le temps passer, alors il manqua son premier cours, puis le second. Aux alentours des 10h il pensa enfin à regarder sa montre et lâcha un soupir monumental alors qu'il rangeait ses affaires de dessin éparpillés sur la table. L'addition semblait patienter depuis un moment dans un coin, une fois prêt, il la régla et tourna la tête.. Il était encore là. Dans la même position, son journal ayant laissé place à un livre qui semblait d'ailleurs recueillir toute son attention. Le dérangeant dans sa lecture, le serveur s'approcha de lui:

« Tu n'as pas cours? » Un hochement négatif de la tête lui répondit. Le serveur et lui semblaient se connaître. « T'en a pas marre de venir tous les matins? » Un autre hochement, lui aussi négatif. Décidément, trop en retard le blond se dépêcha de quitter l'endroit à regret lançant un au revoir au serveur en passant près de la table de l'inconnu. Une fois dehors, il réajusta son écharpe, le froid englobant immédiatement son corps alors qu'il quittait ce chaleureux cocon. Avant de traverser la rue il s'autorisa un dernier regard vers le brun qui avait repris sa lecture, l'observant par la fenêtre quelques instants.

Il n'aimait toujours pas le thé, mais il serait là demain.

Et les matins suivants.

* * *

Merci d'avoir vu ce petit quelque chose tout léger, qui j'espère, vous a plu. A bientôt.

**LOT.**


End file.
